In many cases it is necessary or desirable to power AC synchronous motors from a single voltage DC supply voltage. Typically, MOSFETs or other electronic switches are used to invert DC to AC power. Conventionally, inverters include driver circuits that require dual polarity supply voltages that may not be readily available in some applications.
Driver circuits must provide protection against shoot-through for the inverter to operate safely and efficiently.
There is a need for a driver circuit that can operate efficiently from a single polarity DC supply voltage with a minimum of components.